Which one?
by toffy.x
Summary: Percy Jackson has been sent on another quest but as soon as he steps beyound the borders of Camp Half-Blood he finds himself transported to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. This quest is nothing that he has ever exsperienced before...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters already made up. **

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

I gradually opened my eyes. Bright colourful lights danced in front of me, blurring my vision. Then they slowly vanished and my eyes feasted on the beautiful underwater scenery that seemed to stretch right to the horizon. It seemed every amazing plant and creature who lived in the ocean occupied this coral reef. There were sea anemones that looked like flowers, multi-coloured corals, graceful seahorses, playful dolphins, spotted rays, millions of rainbow fish and many other organisms.

I decided to swim round and investigate a bit. I knew that I should be wondering where I was and how I come to be here but I was too caught up on my surroundings. I found crabs hiding in big clumps of seaweed and I followed schools of fish that swam near the ocean floor in search of food. I had just spotted a Hawksbill turtle when all of a sudden the water turned ice cold. My breathing became painful and my hands and feet started to go blue. Then as if the temperature change had never occurred, the sea became normal again. I started to relax.

_Hello, my lord_ a mocking voice behind me said.

I span round in alarm to find myself looking into the beady eyes of a gigantic, blue-green eel. Its huge ugly face and razor sharp teeth were centimetres from me. I took a step backwards for safe measure. The eel looked with what seemed to be, a smug look; seemingly amused at my facial expression. I opened my mouth to speak but only bubbles came out.

_You can only speak underwater with your thoughts, my lord .I would have thought that by now you, of all people would have figured that out by now. _He swam round me once in his sardonic way.

Only now did I smell the awful odour that the creature was releasing out into the ocean. I had to pull myself together so as not to throw up. _I didn't know. I can't remember ever tying to talk under water._ I then started thinking more clearly. The sea had lulled my senses but now I was fully alert. I then started coming up with loads of questions. _Where am I? What am I doing here? Why can't I remember anything?_ and then a horrible notion crept into my head _who was I?_

I span round in the water, looking for any clues that could help me, but I had no such luck. I didn't know this place at all even though something in my head told me that I was somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. How I had come to be here was a mystery to me. I finally turned back towards the eel that now was my only hope. _Please can you tell me where I am, why I am here and most importantly who I am_ _because I haven't the fishiest!_ I pleaded with the eel. The eel looked at me for a moment; slightly amused, then he replied _well, of course I know who you are. Every fish knows who you are. You're a hero amongst us sea creatures. And as to where you are, you're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. _

_Thanks, but I gathered that much on my own_ I said sarcastically to him and then to myself _Quite the joker...now let's see if there is any other creature that's got brains instead of seaweed!_

I was just about to swim away when the eel suddenly said_ hey, wait! I was only joking a bit with you. I don't know at all who you are but I will show where you can find out. Follow me._

I hesitated for a moment and then I decided to follow him. _Wait up; I don't have a super strong tail like you! Anyway, what was it you said to me when we first met? O yes, you said 'my lord'. What was that all about?_

He slowed down a bit and simply said _we think very highly of your kind._

Even I knew what he meant by that. Humans. But I thought that sea creatures would hate humans because of fishing, but I decided not to enquire further.

The eel took me away from the beautiful coral reef until we swam in an underwater desert with nothing to see except black sand. We travelled at a fast rate and I only just managed to keep up and when I thought my body was going to give up on me, we stopped. I stood on the black sand, looking at a large, gaping black tunnel. I asked the eel_ why have you brought me here? How will this tunnel help me get my memory back?_

_By going into the tunnel, of course. The tunnel is very ancient and it has powers that will help you remember what you have forgotten. _

_Are you just playing another game with me or are you being serious? I should go into this tunnel?_

_Why would I lie to you? I've always been an honest creature. Go in and you will remember everything._

I didn't like this one bit. Could I trust the eel? But did I have another choice? Maybe I had to overcome my fears so that I could get my memories back. I decided to take the risk so I took I deep steadying breath and I swam towards the oncoming darkness.

As soon as I entered the tunnel my instincts told me I was in danger. Countless white eyes opened all around me and I saw from the small amount of light from the entrance thousands of gleaming sharp teeth.

The last things I remembered was my yelling at my stupidity at being tricked, hundreds of open mouths streaming towards me and a mocking and pitiless laughter...

* * *

**Hope u like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Come on Annabeth, Percy is back!" bellowed Grover behind him.

"I'm not ... as fast ... as you" panted Annabeth, who was ten metres behind him. The entrance to Camp Half-Blood loomed up as they raced towards it. Thick, gloomy pine trees surrounded the gateway making it look foreboding. A lone figure walked slowly out of the shadows. As it came closer they could see that it was wearing a tattered Camp Half-Blood orange T-shirt, muddy and torn jeans, ruined trainers and his hair was tangled with leaves and twigs. He looked like he hadn't slept well but a massive grin was stretched across his face and his sea-green eyes shone with joy. Annabeth squealed "Percy" and Grover and Annabeth tumbled towards him. They all ended up having a gigantic hug. Annabeth even started crying which was very unusual (as she is a daughter of Athena, and all children of Athena hardly ever cry) but then Percy was her boyfriend.

They started walking down the hillside that Grover and Annabeth had just climbed up from. Annabeth started rambling on about all the latest news and Grover had taken to practising his pipes which he wasn't very good on yet. Percy noticed that he wasn't wearing his disguise of baggy trousers and pumps. Grover has from the waist down a goats' coat, tail and hooves but you also can't oversee his pointy horns which were growing out his head. Grover was a satyr. He was also Percy's friend and protector from time to time. Percy who was weary from his quest just seemed happy to listen and gaze at the oncoming cabins and the campers.

As soon as they came into view the campers stopped at whatever they were doing and approached them. "Well it's about time you showed up" a sardonic voice came from the crowd that slowly built up. A well-built, strong tall girl wearing camouflaged clothing and a bandanna to cover her stringy light brown hair stepped forwards. It was one of Percy's least favourite people in the world; Clarisse, from the Ares cabin.

"What was the quest about this time? Did a monster kick your butt, punk?"

"No, actually..." Percy's sentence was cut across by a deep, gruff voice which said "Ah, Percy, good to see you back". Chiron the head of camp came trotting up to Percy. You might think 'trotting' is not the right word but for Chiron, who is no ordinary being like Grover, this is exactly what he does. When you first look at Chiron you see a middle-aged man with shaggy brown hair and beard but after taking another good look at him you find that from the waist down that he is a grey-white stallion with hoofs and all. Chiron is a centaur. He came up to Percy and then looked around at all the campers and said "Well, what are you all still standing around for? You've seen Percy, now go! There is work to be done and monsters still to fight." He looked over at the Hephaestus cabin and said "There are swords and other weapons still to be made," then he looked at the Athena cabin "plans to be made... There is no time to waste!"

All the campers left without hesitating because they knew how serious the situation was, but Percy looked at his friends with a baffled expression. Annabeth face became grave and her light grey eyes which had been filled with happiness at Percy's arrival quickly turned dark and dim. She glanced over at Grover. He had pulled out an empty coke can from his pocket and was absent-mindedly eating it while he looked around nervously at the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. "What's going on? What monsters are you talking about?"asked Percy with an urge of panic in his tone. Annabeth and Grover both looked at Chiron and with a sigh he answered "Things are not what they were before you started on your quest, Percy. Our Camp's defences that protect us from the eyes of mortals and monsters are under attack and I am afraid that they might not last much longer. We have been doing everything we can to stop them but our efforts have been fruitless so far..."

"Who are you talking about? What has been attacking the camp, and how do they know where our camp is? I thought that monsters can't find us because of the mist" Percy continued to probe them in a persistent manner so as to keep them talking as they all seemed suddenly so closed up and protective.

"I think its better Chiron, if Percy is shown who is trying to break in. He properly won't believe us otherwise" Annabeth thoughtfully announced. She started to walk towards the sea. "It will give him a shock anyway. It doesn't matter if we tell him here or show him, Percy will still be flabbergasted." Then almost to herself she added "Defiantly as it involves his relatives".

Chiron looked thoughtful and concerned but his expression told them that he agreed with Annabeth and so slowly they approached the beach. Grover had listened intently to them and had also started to follow them when his instincts kicked in. It told him to back away from the shore because danger lurked near but he sullenly ignored it. He told himself that he wouldn't abandon his friends even if a giant can or apple dropped out the sky.

The sand underneath the demigods' trainers made a loud crunching sound and the hooves' of Grover and Chiron sank a centimetre into the deep sand. Annabeth was the first to reach the sea and with great caution she wadded into the ocean. She put her hands out in front of her so that she wouldn't bash into the magical defences. When she touched the barriers they all saw for a few seconds the semi-transparent shields that kept the camp safe. Annabeth then touched the shield again and this time she held her palm there. She looked round at Percy and beckoned him to come over. He hesitated for a split second and then he made his way towards her. However, as soon as Percy touched the surf of the sea he gasped and quickly withdrew his foot. His trainer was covered in ice. Percy though said something in Greek which none of them caught and he hastily made his way towards Annabeth. His friends looked at him with dumbfounded looks and he said "What? I accidently made the water freeze."

"Er, Percy, you have never done that before when you touch the water. Are your powers increasing or was that just a new trick you learned while you were away?" asked Grover who was still looking at Percy's foot as if next it might fall off.

"Yeah, it was just a new trick I had learned while I on my quest. It was very useful at the time." Percy quickly explained and he streaked his way through the seawater towards Annabeth. She looked at him for a moment and then she turned back in the direction of the defences and said looking at the barrier "Look through and you will see our intruders and I warn you now... you won't like it."

Percy had no idea what she was on about but he prepared himself. Then he looked through. What he saw made him swear so loudly that Chiron had say "Percy please. Watch your language." Percy rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't believe his bad luck. He had just come back from his worst mission yet and now he had to face something even worse. _Just my luck_ he thought to himself.


End file.
